


The Arbiter

by timestrings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timestrings/pseuds/timestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Anders spirit returns to the Pokemon World and resides in a new body created especially for him by Arceus. He discovers that he will become the embodiment of a legend. Whether he will be allowed to remain in the Pokemon World is in question.  His ultimate fate may already be sealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reboot of this story. All chapters have been improved. Previous readers might notice that two chapters focussing on an encounter the main character has with a Gardevoir have disappeared. They will return updated several chapters hence. Please enjoy and review.

Surrounded by family and friends, William closes his eyes for the last time, exhaling his last breath. He has the sense of floating, a wonderful euphoria fills his very being. It is surreal for a time, but quickly something changes. He feels drawn into what he can only describe as a tunnel yet he can discern no definable shape. He seems to be moving faster and faster until just as suddenly he slams into something. There is no pain, everything just stops. There is a moment of eerie silence. Will remembers thinking that he feels like himself again. Puzzled by this thought he starts questioning himself.

"How can this be," he wonders?  
As Will ponders this question he becomes aware of his own heartbeat, air flowing in and out of his lungs. He is alive. He knows it in every fibre of his body. And then it hits him. 

"Wait, what body? I died, didn't I?" 

He tries opening his eyes. Light streams in, so bright, it is too much. He slams his eyes shut. Will opens his eyes in stages until he has adjusted to the amount of light. At first everything is a blur with no distinct form. Gradually as he looks around an image starts to form and take shape. The sweet rich smells of a forest invade his nose. His sight finally clears to reveal two pokemon standing in front of him. One he recognizes immediately, the other is a bit of a mystery.

"Welcome back Will."  


Planting his hands behind him, he lifts his upper body to a seated position. He gazes up at the god pokemon, his mouth turned up into a joyous smile.

"Arceus! It is wonderful to see you again."  
"As I am to see you, Will."

Will still feels a bit woozy deciding to remain seated until he is comfortable standing. Amazed at the prospect of being alive he inquires about this fortunate happenstance.

"So, who's body is it that I'm inhabiting this time?"  
"Why it's your body Will, I created it just for you."  
"Oh! So does this mean I get to start over in the Pokemon World?"

Arceus gives William a dour look, his tone of voice changing, taking on a very serious demeanour, and filling William with some dread about his long term situation.

"That all depends Will."  
"On What?"  
"On how well you perform the tasks I set out for you."  
"I see. So I am on probation then?"  
"Not exactly Will, you are now the embodiment of a legend that has existed for centuries, the Legend of the Arbiter."  
"Depending on how well you perform will dictate whether you get to remain here. I have to be sure that your presence will not disrupt this world."

The other pokemon who had barely moved finally reacts turning to Arceus and speaking he assumes telepathically.  
As William observes their expressions, the two pokemon begin what appears to be a heated debate. He watches both intently. It is obvious they are arguing. Will can only assume it is about him or some details concerning this legend.

[Private Conversation]

"Arceus, you should tell him what being Arbiter truly means. He deserves to know."  
"No! He doesn't need to know. And you will not tell him until absolutely necessary. Is that understood?"  
"His ultimate fate is still in his hands. Being aware of that fate will affect how he approaches his tasks. That knowledge can be hazardous not only to him but those he is charged with helping."

[End Private Conversation]

William looks back and forth between them, wishing he knew what they are discussing, but knowing full well it is related to his existence on this world. Will makes a mental note to discover the truth they are obviously hiding from him. The argument ends as quickly as it had started. They both turn back to face me.  
Will still seated on the forest floor, looks up at Arceus deciding to inquire about his companion.

"And who is this Arceus," he inquires?  
"This is Pek. He will act as my eyes and ears, accompanying you during your probationary period as well as assist you in your tasks. You have been given many abilities that you are not yet aware of but that will manifest shortly."  
"Pek will guide you, help you adjust to these abilities and hone your skills in their use. They will be critical to your success William so learn well."  
"When next we meet you will know my decision concerning your fate."  
"I will try not to disappoint you."  
"Of that I have no doubt. Good Luck! Will."

Arceus turns and in a brilliant flash of light is gone. Looking up at Pek, William opens a dialogue with this intriguing companion.

"So Pek, you are an Xatu a Psychic/Flying type pokemon."  
"That is correct Will, but I am much more that that."  
"So, you can read my thoughts and feel my emotions then."  
"No, I cannot Will."

William is perplexed and surprised by his response. This is something that should be second nature to him as a psychic type pokemon.

"But you are a psychic type pokemon. How can this be?"  
"It is one of the abilities Arceus was speaking of. He feels that it is critically important that you cannot be unduly influenced by outside sources including myself."  
"I see, then how are we communicating?"  
"As Arbiter, you have the ability to hear thoughts and emotions, but you have retained the ability from your previous visit to the Pokemon World of understanding and communicating in all pokemon dialects. We have been communicating in my dialect all this time. It is so natural to you, you didn't even realize it."

Thinking on this for a moment it became clear that Pek is correct. William is amazed it had not even occurred to him.

"But I can't hear your thoughts or feel your emotions."  
"That's because that form of communication is foreign to you. You need to learn how to utilize it, something I can train you to use."

William smirks realizing the odd role reversal of the situation.

"Somewhat ironic don't you think? A pokemon training a human?"  
"Not really, Pokemon trainers don't often realize it but their pokemon are indirectly teaching them about themselves and life in general."  
"Hmm, I suppose you are right. I guess we should begin right away then."  
"No, I think we should start tomorrow. You are still adjusting to your new body and you need time for all your abilities to manifest." 

Taking in my surroundings for the first time Will notices that he is in a small clearing surrounded by dense forest. Just behind Pek is a campsite complete with a small campfire. His disorientation has finally cleared and he feels comfortable attempting to stand up. Getting to his feet in stages in case the vertigo re-emerges, Will stretches to get some kinks out of his new body. It feels wonderfully strong and youthful. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly savouring the feeling.  
Walking over to the campfire Will sits down on a log close by. Over the fire is a pot in which a stew is simmering. It smells wonderful. He asks Pek if he had made this. He admitted that he had but that he isn't sure if it is any good.

"Well, If it tastes as nice as it smells I am sure it will be great. If you are interested I could help you develop your culinary talents. I used to be a chef of some note in my previous life."

Pek just smiles, before responding.

"I think I will stick to what I know best Will. But I will consider your suggestion."

William finds a ladle and some bowls, and fills the bowls, offering one to Pek.  
He graciously accepts the bowl and they sit and eat in silence.  
The stew is excellent. William can't place some of the ingredients but it reminds him of a mulligan stew his father used to prepare when at a cottage his family rented during the summer. The cottage had a large wood stove which always made the food cooked on it much more flavourful. Will makes a mental note to ask Pek how he has spiced it.

After dinner Will offers to take the dishes down to a small stream and wash them. While down at the stream he becomes aware of the pokemon foraging in the forest. He can only assume some of his abilities are starting to emerge. He is hearing bits and pieces of their thoughts and emotions. It fills him with a sense of awe.  
Upon his return he places the dishes on a cloth to dry before sitting down by the campfire.  
Will sits down on the log to contemplate this new life. Looking across the fire at Pek he decides to inquire about their present location.

"So Pek, where exactly are we?"  
"We are in the Viridian Forest in the Kanto Region Will."  
"Why here?"  
"Arceus did not say except that it provides you with some continuity and familiarity."  
"I guess that makes sense. The last time I arrived in this world my time was spent in the Kanto region." 

The light has started to fade as the sun begins to dip below the horizon. Will stands up and stretches revelling in this new body of his. Pek had been right about these new abilities. He starts to sense a number of nocturnal pokemon rummaging for food, staying just far enough away to stay hidden in the growing darkness. They are all wary of him.  
Will notices the fire starting to die so he places the remaining fire wood on it, suggesting to Pek that he will replenish their supply.

"I guess I better get some more fire wood before we turn in for the evening." 

Pek merely nods in agreement.  
Keeping in sight of the light from the campfire so he can find his way back, Will begins collecting broken branches from the forest floor for fire wood.  


He inadvertently surprises a pikachu in the process, a rare sight in the Viridian forest. From the notch in its tail Will can tell it is a female. It takes a defensive position starting to charge up to protect itself. Thinking quickly Will starts speaking in her dialect assuring her he is not a threat.

She cocks her head and looks at him somewhat bewildered. Will collects a final branch from the forest floor, before backing away and continuing to apologize for startling her.  
In turn the pikachu's cheek sacks stop sparking as she watches him make a hasty retreat.  


Returning to the campsite Will stacks the fire wood, before placing several large pieces onto the fire.  
The campsite appears deserted, Pek no where to be seen.  
Packing away the dishes, Will makes his way into the tent. Inside he finds Pek standing in a corner fast asleep. There is a sleeping bag already laid out for him. Will undresses and slips into the sleeping bag.  
It has been a remarkable first day in the Pokemon World. Interlocking his fingers and placing his hands behind his head he watches the shadows of light and dark cast by the campfire dancing across the canvas of their tent. He listen to the night sounds of the forest, taking sometime before he finally falls asleep.

Morning arrives to soon for Will, Pek requiring him to begin his training. After a quick breakfast, his training begins in earnest.  
Pek starts with telepathy teaching him to stretch his thoughts out to link with him. At first it is a bit confusing as he picks up many of the thoughts of pokemon foraging for food near their campsite.  
Gradually it becomes easier and easier to direct his focus to Pek blocking out the surrounding noise created by other pokemon's thoughts. It isn't until the middle of the third day while trying to focus on some of the local pokemon that Will senses some thoughts coming from the forest that seem oddly familiar.

He reaches out to her and welcomes her to their camp site wondering if she would show itself. After about thirty minutes, he can still sense her thoughts so he knows she is close. She is trying to decide if she should take up his offer. It is then that he realizes she is not alone. Several others of her kind are with her including her mate.  
She finally emerges from the underbrush followed by several pichu and a male pikachu. It is her family. Each step is tentative, assessing the risk. Her mate follows behind them maintaining a charge in case of a hasty retreat. She leaves them at the edge of the camp site and makes her way to where Will has placed a small plate of poke food and berries a short distance from him. She hesitantly sniffs at it while keeping a wary eye on him. Will speaking in her dialect explains that the food is for her and her family. Continuing he tries to ease her concerns.

"Let me move away to put your mind at ease." 

He can sense the male is ready to unleash an attack if it looks like Will poses any threat. Will stands up ever so slowly moving over to the camp fire and sitting down. He watches as she motions to her family to come over and start munching on the poke food and berries. Ever vigilant, she and her mate keep an eye out for danger while her family partakes of the food.  
After finishing the food, she cautiously approaches him, followed closely by the rest of her family. William speaking in their dialect warns her and her young charges that they should be very careful not to approach others of my kind. He fills their minds with images of what they might expect if they encounter a trainer as he explains that trainers search out pokemon to capture them.

"They force you to fight other pokemon they have captured in order to weaken you making you easier to catch. Once you are captured your life is no longer your own. They will take you away from your friends and family. Although most trainers treat the pokemon they capture very well some do not. I do not capture pokemon because I feel it is wrong."

She thanks him before taking her charges back into the protection of the dense underbrush. Pek has been watching all this time surprised and somewhat amused by William's concern. He remarks that Will would make a good parent. To Pek's comment, Will gives him a wistful smile as he remembers the family he left behind.

"I've already been a parent Pek. I know what it is like to worry about your family."

The family of Pikachu's never did return to their camp site which Will hopes meant they are safe.

The next couple of weeks are spent honing his psychic abilities including Aura Sphere, teleport, and psychic shield among others. Most of the training is on focus and control. From sun up to sun down day after day, Will trains to manifest an Aura sphere and control its speed and direction until it is as natural as breathing. His teleport technique still needs work as he can't quite transport to an exact location only within the general vicinity.

The final weeks of his training are the most disturbing as Pek makes him aware of other abilities he has been imbued with. In the wrong hands these abilities can be used to cause untold horrors. Using them can bring forth dark desires to which anyone could easily succumb. They make Will feel powerful, even invincible kindling dark base emotions such as greed, lust, and an arrogant superiority.  


With only Pek to test my focus and control of these abilities, Will voices his concerns. Pek the stalwart that he is assures him he will be fine. However in one training session Will knocks him out cold. Thinking he has severely injured him or worse killed him Will rushes to his side. He is beside himself with grief until he notices that Pek is still breathing albeit with difficulty.  
He keeps trying to wake him calling his name repeatedly and apologizing profusely. Will cradles him in his arms hoping he will be all right when suddenly he is enveloped in a soft glow. The source seems to be emanating from Will's hands. He is distraught that he has inadvertently injured him further. But to Will's surprise it appears to help. Pek's breathing is less laboured. He starts to stir and open his eyes.  
Although feeling exhausted, Will is elated. Pek wants to continue but he convinces Pek that he is not up to it.  
In a contemplative moment Will looks at both of his hands and wonders if this is an ability that even Pek is not aware of.  
Over the evening meal that day, Will feels the need to ask. 

"Pek why did Arceus give these abilities to me?"  
"He indicated only that you would need them."  
"Pek, I can't use these abilities. I almost killed you today. I'm terrified of what I might do. It would be so easy to use these abilities to control, manipulate, even abuse others, and then convince myself it is justified. I am reminded of a saying from my world."

"Power Corrupts; Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely."

"Will, I understand your concerns, but you will have to use them. You will have no choice. It will be up to you to control these abilities, not let them control you. Perhaps it is a test you must pass in order to remain in this world."

Will's heart sinks realizing Pek is probably right, but just the thought of using these abilities sends a cold shiver through his very being. Will makes a promise to himself that he will not allow these powers to control his actions. 

He persuades Pek to concentrate his training to focus controlling the flow of the energy on inanimate objects.  
More than a month has passed and Will's training is finally complete. Over dinner Pek indicates that they will be breaking camp tomorrow. 

"So where will be heading," Will asks?  
"That will become clear tomorrow."  
"Here, you will need this."

Pek places a round object into his hand. Will stares dumbfounded at the device and then at Pek upset at what this device implies. It is a Poke ball.

"Pek, I am not going to capture pokemon. You know how I feel about it."  
"Yes, I do Will, but if you are to complete this task, you will have to. You will have no choice."  


His words echo through Will's mind, those same words used in their discussion of his other contentious abilities.  
William is furious and he makes no attempt to hide it. They speak nary a word during dinner retiring soon after in order to get an early start. Will goes to bed still angry about what he will be forced to do. It takes several hours before Will finally calms down and drifts off to sleep but he almost wishes he hadn't. Those dark powers have started haunting his dreams. He wakes up early the next morning, sweat pouring off him, heart pounding, hoping that he is not capable of such atrocities. Glancing over at Pek, he finds him still fast asleep.  
Unable to get back to sleep William grabs some soap and a towel, making his way down to the river to wash up. Kneeling at the river bank Will splashes water on his face, the shock of the cold water helps invigorate him, and takes his mind away from last evenings disturbing dreams. After bathing he returns to the campsite and starts stoking the fire before starting to prepare breakfast. 

With breakfast finished and the tent and other gear packed away they start out. Pek is not forth coming with details of the task only saying it might influence his decisions. Will keeps hoping he will be able to find another way to avoid capturing a pokemon. They start moving in a south westerly direction along a rarely used path.

* * *


	2. Vaporeon Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's first task is a rescue mission but it comes with unforeseen complications.

Pek and Will have been walking south west from their campsite for over two hours when Will hears what can only be a huge battle.  
Pek turns to him.

"This is your first task Will. A young trainer discarded one of his pokemon, a Gyarados in a nearby lake. It is angry and is taking it out on a local pod of Vaporeon."

Sensing the urgency, Will rushes towards the sounds emerging from the forest onto a white sandy beach of a medium sized lake. There, a few metres out a battle rages between a pod of Vaporeon and an enraged Gyarados. Pek telepathically suggests what needs to be done.

"You need to capture the Gyarados and end the battle quickly Will."

Will unwilling to do that attempts to influence the Gyarados by speaking to it telepathically.  
Unfortunately it isn't in a mood to be swayed and continues battling, Will resigning himself to the capture option.

"Pek, Fly out to the Gyarados and attack it with psybeam to confuse it. I will telepathically ask the Vaporeon to hit it with a combined Hydro Pump. Then move away and I will hit it with an Aura Sphere." 

Pek's psybeam does its job weakening and confusing the Gyarados at the same time taking its focus away from the Vaporeon pod.  
Linking telepathically with the members of the pod Will suggests a course of action.  
Although confused for a moment, the pod carries out the coordinated attack.  
Further weakened, Will hits the Gyarados with an Aura Sphere.  
The attacks work, effectively knocking out the Gyarados who collapses unconscious into the water.  
Activating the Poke ball and throwing it the Gyarados is captured, the poke ball returning to his hand.  
He stares at the ball for a moment wondering if he has done the right thing. He hates the fact that he had to capture it even if it meant he saved both it and the Vaporeon pod.

Looking down the beach Will can see at least one of the pod laying injured on the shore.  
Pek having landed back beside him, make their way quickly to the injured Vaporeon.  
However the Vaporeon's pod has other ideas. They quickly form a defensive semi-circle around their injured member ready to defend her against being captured. As far as they are concerned Will is now the threat.  
He asks Pek for his thoughts on how to proceed.

"Any advice Pek?"  
"Just that it must be your decision Will. I am not able to interfere."  
Will rolls his eyes and sighs.  
"Great..."

Assessing the situation, Will stops moving towards the Vaporeon, deciding to sit down on the beach about 3 metres from the pods blockade.  
He begins to explain in their dialect that he has no desire to capture their friend.  
The Vaporeon glance back and forth between themselves surprised and bewildered at this creatures ability to speak in their tongue.   
At least he has their attention so William continues hopeful that they will trust him enough to help their friend.

"I was sent here to remove the Gyarados from your lake and merely want to help your friend."

A young male Vaporeon takes a few steps forward.

"You are one of those creatures that tries to capture us. Why should we believe you?"  
"Those creatures are called humans and the ones that attempt to capture you are known as trainers. Although I am a human I am not a trainer. I didn't even want to capture that Gyarados but it seemed to be the only option."

The male Vaporeon still skeptical, points at Pek with his webbed paw.  
"What about this Pokemon?"  
"That is Pek and I did not capture him nor would I want to. He is my friend, my guide and is free to leave whenever he so chooses."  
"I just want to help your friend. She is badly injured so we must act quickly."

Pek confirms Will's statements to the entire pod.  
The members of the pod are hesitant and still wary of him but in the end allow Will to approach their injured comrade.  
Will explains to the pod that he needs to touch her to assess her injuries. As Will senses the damage he tries to invoke the healing technique he discovered when Pek was seriously injured but it fails to manifest. The prognosis is not good. The Vaporeon has fractures in her left arm and several breaks in her right leg. But that isn't the worst of it. She is bleeding internally. He turns to Pek.

"Pek, Do we have any healing potions?"  
"No Will we don't."  
"She needs immediate medical attention or she will not survive."

The injured Vaporeon is semi-conscious not quite understanding what is happening.  
Her fear is palpable with a human so close to her.  
Will establishes a link with her telepathically to let her know what is happening. Hopefully it will ease her fears and prevent her from struggling when he picks her up.  
Turning to address her pod who are mulling around their injured companion, Will knows they will not like what he is going to propose. He explains as quickly as possible the situation.

"Her injuries are serious and the only way I can help her is if I take her to a healing centre in one of the human cities. They are there specifically to heal Pokemon."

The young male Vaporeon interjects.

"It is where captured Pokemon are taken to be healed?"  
"Yes, it is. I promise to keep her safe and not allow her to be taken. I will bring her back as soon as she is well enough to travel which could be at least two days."  
"What guarantees do we have that you will even return?"

Thinking about this Will comes up with what he hopes will be an acceptable solution.

"I will leave all our gear here and after Pek assists me in transporting her, he will return and wait with your pod. Is that acceptable?"

That seems to appease most of the members of the pod but the young male is still not satisfied. 

"There is one other condition. I will accompany you."

Will asks Pek if he is capable of transporting all four of them.

"Pek, will you be able to transport all of us?"  
"Yes, I can do that quite easily Will."  
"Then lets get going, she is growing weaker by the minute."

Will drops his knapsack on the beach, picks up the injured Vaporeon, and cradles her in his arms trying hard not to exasperate her injuries.  
His link has worked keeping her relatively calm during the trip.  
Pek works his magic and teleports us to the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City.  
Addressing Pek, he thanks him for his help.

"Thank You Pek. Return to the Vaporeon's pod and wait for me there."

There is a joyous glint in his eye and a smile on his face. It is odd but I get the impression he is impressed with my decision.

"As you wish Arbiter."

In a flash Pek is gone.

"That is odd," I thought. "He has never used that moniker for me before."

Will enters the Pokemon centre followed closely by the young male Vaporeon.  
Explaining the situation to Nurse Joy, the injured Vaporeon is placed on a stretcher and wheeled in to an emergency treatment room.  
The young male wants to follow, but Will explains that their presence would hinder efforts to help her.  
Grudgingly the Vaporeon complies remaining with him in the lobby.  
Several trainers approach Will interested in the Vaporeon and looking for someone to battle.  
Will explains to them that his mate was seriously injured and he would not be able to concentrate on a battle.  
That seems to appease them and they go on their way looking for others to battle.  
The young male Vaporeon watching this interaction transpire is confused and perplexed. He cocks his head and gives Will an inquisitive look.

"You made them think I was your Pokemon. Why?"  
"It is best that they think that for your own safety. No one will try to catch you if they think you belong to me."

The male Vaporeon quickly follows with a secondary question.

"You said she is my mate."

Dejected his head down he continues.

"She is not ... my mate."  
"True but you wish she was right?"

The young Vaporeon starts to say something but hesitates only to confirm Will's assertion by a nod of his head.

"She thinks I am too young, too immature."  
"Perhaps, I can help you with that."

He looks up at him with surprise, wondering how Will can help.  
It is early afternoon before Nurse Joy returns to the lobby.

"Young man, your Vaporeon is well on its way to recovery. Our psychic pokemon is keeping her calm and reassuring her that she will be returned to her pod. You can go in and see her now but she will have to remain here until tomorrow."  
"Thank you Nurse Joy."  
"By the way, can I get this Gyarados checked out as well. He is the cause of her injuries. He was abandoned by his trainer."  
"I am planning on taking him to Professor Oak's Research facility in Pallet Town."   
"All right, but I will need your name to enter it into the computer."  
"The wild pokemon are not an issue but because you have no trainers license, I will have to get permission to release the Gyarados back to you from the Professor."  
"Of course, my name is William, William Anders." 

After Nurse Joy enters the information into the computer, she places a call to Professor Oak's Research Facility. Explaining the situation, she informs the Professor that he claims to know him.  
She calls William over to the vid phone to speak to the Professor.  
The Professor takes a moment to look me up and down before speaking.

"Young man I do not think we have ever met. You do not look at all familiar to me."  
"That's not surprising Professor, I do look quite a bit different. It was several years ago now since we met and well to put it bluntly I wasn't inhabiting this body."

Professor Oak sits up a look of intrigued shock, cluing into what Will is implying.  
Nurse Joy standing beside him cannot fathom what is going on.

"You're that William?"  
"Yes, Professor I came to your lab with Brock and Misty to return some of Ash's team and speak with all of his pokemon."  
"You were impressed by my ability to speak with his Pokemon in their own dialects. I have retained that ability Professor so I can confirm that once I get there."  
"I suspect that Ash's Pokemon will remember me as well."  
"Without a trainers license, Nurse Joy needs your approval to release a captured Gyarados back into my care."  
"It was discarded by an irresponsible trainer, and could use your help in deciding whether it is better if it remains with you, or if it should be returned to the wild."  
"I can be there early tomorrow morning if that works for you Professor?"  
"I see. Put Nurse Joy back on the phone."

Nurse Joy and the Professor speak for a few minutes before she ends the call and turns to him.

"The Professor has requested that you bring the Gyarados to him tomorrow at 9 AM."  
"Now if you will follow me, I will take you to see your other pokemon."

Nurse Joy takes us down a short hall to the recovery rooms.   
Turning into the second room on the left, the male Vaporeon seeing his friend races over to her, jumps up on the bed and greets her with a hug. The female Vaporeon is overjoyed to see a familiar face.   
Standing off to the left side is a Kirlia whom Will assumes is helping to calm the injured Vaporeon.   
She watches him intently a mix of confusion and alarm displayed on her face.  
Nurse Joy informs William that because these are wild Vaporeon they will have to be moved to a caged area. 

"Our resident Psychic Pokemon Miss Amy is fatigued from maintaining her link with the Vaporeon and needs time to rest." 

Will informs Nurse Joy that a cage would distress both of the Vaporeon and he can take over from her Miss Amy in that regard.  
The Kirlia has not taken her eyes off him since he entered quite curious and puzzled. Miss Amy speaks to Nurse Joy telepathically.  
Somewhat bewildered by their conversation, Nurse Joy turns to Will relaying her thoughts.

"Our Kirlia has told me she cannot hear or feel anything from you. She says you're not real."   
"I understand her confusion Nurse Joy." 

Will walks up to the Kirlia and starts speaking in her dialect.   
Both the Kirlia and Nurse Joy are quite shocked and intrigued by his ability to converse directly with a pokemon.

"You are wondering why you cannot hear or feel anything from me?"

She just stands there somewhat mesmerized but nods her head in agreement.

"That is because I am the Arbiter of Legend."

The Kirlia takes a step back and her demeanour becomes fearful and uneasy.   
Nurse Joy seeing her reaction interjects on her behalf.

"What did you tell her? She is afraid of you."  
"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that most pokemon are more aware of the legend than humans. I did not mean to Nurse Joy."  
"The fact that she is unable to hear my thoughts or sense my emotions is probably very unnerving to a psychic type plus I told her who I am."  
"And who exactly are you young man?"  
"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Arbiter Nurse Joy?"  
"No, I cannot say that I have."  
"You can probably look it up online, but you're Miss Amy can probably fill you in."

Turning back to the young Kirlia, Will creates a mental link with her.  
Her eyes open wide in astonishment.

"Is that better Miss Amy?"   
"Yes, she says."  
"You do not have to be afraid Miss Amy. I'm only here to help these two Vaporeon return to their pod. You can release your link with the patient. I will take over. Thank you for all your help."

He guesses his approach reassures the young Kirlia because she gives him a smile and a nod releasing her link with the Vaporeon and returning to Nurse Joy's side. 

"Nurse Joy, if I can stay in the room with these Vaporeon, I can assure you they will be no problem."

Nurse Joy looks at her resident Psychic type Pokemon who just nods in agreement.

"Very well, the front desk is open at 7 AM at which time you can pick up your other Pokemon. I will get you a cot to sleep on and be back in a few minutes."  
"Thank you Nurse Joy."

After both Nurse Joy and Miss Amy leave Will turns his attention to the two Vaporeon.  
Establishing a link with both of them he explain that they would be staying the night.

"It is so you can recover your strength," pointing to the young female. "I will be sleeping on a cot near the bed, so if you need anything please wake me up. Tomorrow we will head back to your pod."

Nurse Joy returns with a cot and some food for the Vaporeon, and a sandwich for him.  
  
The two Vaporeon sniff at the poke food unsure if they should eat it.   
Directing their gaze towards Will, he explains that it is what trainers feed their pokemon. 

"I can't say I have tried it, but other pokemon have told me it is quite good."

They hesitantly take a small piece in their mouths and finding it acceptable happily munch their way through the poke food.   
Watching his two charges Will bites into his sandwich.   
After dinner he explains to the two Vaporeon that he has to make a short side trip to drop off the Gyarados before returning them to their pod.  
Both seem concerned but after explaining that it will only take a couple of hours and is on their way back to their friends, they seem placated. 

The next morning Will is awakened by a series of licks to his face by his two charges.  
He feels refreshed as he did not experience any disturbing dreams during the night.   
After a quick breakfast of poke food for the Vaporeon and cereal, toast, and coffee for him they head for the front desk.  
Nurse Joy returns the poke ball with the Gyarados inside to him, but before they leave she informs him that Miss Amy has something to ask of him.  
Hidden by the counter, Miss Amy comes out from behind it to speak with Will.   
They talk for a bit and he assures her that if he meets them he will let them know.  
Saying their goodbyes, they head out of the Pokemon Centre.

Picking up his two companions, William teleports to the Oak Research Facility. His teleporting abilities seem to be getting better as they only ended up about a kilometre away. As they walk, Will explains to the Vaporeon about the research facility, how it is used as a means to study Pokemon, that it has many natural habitats to house different kinds of Pokemon, and If they want they can explore the water habitat and interact with the other Pokemon. They seem genuinely excited about that prospect.   
Will walks up to the door and gives it a firm knock. A few minutes pass before the door opens to reveal Tracey.

"Tracey, I'm William. I'm here to see Professor Oak."  
"Yes, I know, Professor Oak informed me you would be coming. Please come in. The Professor will be with you shortly."

Tracey escorts Will into the main building and has him wait in the lobby. It is only a few minutes before Professor Oak enters the lobby to greet him.   
After a brief explanation, Professor Oak brings Will and his charges out to the water habitat to release the Gyarados.  
  
As soon as Will releases the Gyarados, he speaks to him telepathically explaining what is happening and offering him a choice. He can stay here and be matched up with another trainer or if he wants he can be returned to his natural habitat in the wild.   
The Gyarados is unsure if he can go back as he is used to having a trainer. After a lengthy discussion it is finally decided that he will remain at the research facility until he can be matched with another trainer, Professor Oak assuring Will he has several excellent trainers in mind.

During this period two of Ash's water type pokemon are brought to their location by Tracey.  
  
Both the Squirtle and Vaporeon recognize him and bound up to him. They pounce on Will knocking him onto the ground giving him a round of licks to the face.  
He speaks to them in their dialects as both Professor Oak and Tracey look on in amazement.  
Ash's pokemon verified Will's identity to the Professor, that he is indeed the one that had inhabited Ash's body years before.  


Meanwhile Will's two charges watch his encounter with Ash's water type pokemon.  
He asks Ash's Pokemon if they can watch over his charges while he speaks to the Professor.  
They happily agree to chaperone his two companions bringing them back to this location in a couple of hours.  


Professor Oak, Tracey, and Will head back to the main research building.  
Settling into the Professor's study, Will explains to Professor Oak about how he was brought to the Pokemon World, how he was given this body by Arceus to fulfill the role of Arbiter.  
The Professor listens intently to Will's story while Tracey goes about with his assigned duties.

"Thank you Professor for all your help but I am wondering if you can provide some answers to questions I have about my new role here."   
"I'll try, what can I help you with William?"  
"I am trying to find out more about this legend of the Arbiter. Are you familiar with it? Can you shed any light on what the legend says is the final outcome for this Arbiter?"  


"I do know a little bit about this legend William. Everything you have told me certain fits, but if you want details as to the ultimate fate of the Arbiter you should contact Gloria Brown of the Hoenn Pokemon League. She is the leading expert on this legend having spent many years researching it. If anyone can give you a definitive answer it would be her."   
"The Hoenn League Headquarters is in Ever Grande City, or you might find her at her family's gym in Lavaridge City."  
"Thank you Professor, I will be sure to look her up when I am in Hoenn."

Will accompanied by Tracey walks out to the water habitat to pick up his companions who by all appearances have enjoyed their tour of the water pokemon habitat. The wild Vaporeon are eager to return to their pod rushing over to greet Will as he approaches.  
William thanks Ash's pokemon for their assistance before returning to the main facility, his charges in tow.   
Will says his goodbyes to Professor Oak and Tracey before escorting his pokemon companions out of the research facility. Once outside the building Will picks up the Vaporeon and teleports to their original campsite within the Viridian forest. His focus and control seems much improved as they emerge only a few metres from the campsite.   
Placing his companions on the ground they start down the path to their secluded lake. After a few hours they emerge from the forest onto the beach, his companions racing over to the lake where they are warmly welcomed by the rest of their pod.  
Will walks up to Pek who has setup their tent and is sitting by a small camp fire. 

"So how did it go Pek?"  
"The Vaporeon's concern for their companions faded when I returned to stay with them."  
"They have been very patient and eagerly waiting your return. You made good time."

William spends most of the afternoon, swimming with the Vaporeon pod, enjoying their playful antics.  
Exhausted, Will returns to the beach, to warm up, chilled by spending so much time in the water, he lies on the beach enjoying the warmth imparted by the sand and sun.  
During dinner Will comments to Pek that the Vaporeon pod is surprisingly absent. It has been several hours since returning from his swim, and not once had he seen any of them.  
Pek, a glint in his eye as if he knows something about the pod's disappearance is forthcoming with an explanation except Will believes that there is something more he is keeping from him.  


"You have to admit Will, this has been an unusual couple of days for these Vaporeon. Their whole world has changed because of you. They now know that some humans are not a danger to them, even protecting them from others of his own kind."

Will shrugs it off and goes back to enjoying his meal.  


After the meal, the dishes washed, dried, and stowed, Will gets a chance to revel in the peace of their surroundings. It is a clear, warm night so Will decides to spend his last night here sleeping under the stars on the beach.  
Pek has informed him that they will be returning along the same path back to their original camp site in the morning.  
He lays there marvelling at the tapestry of lights painting the night sky. It is something that fills him with wonder.  
Will's concentration is broken when he hears something moving in the darkness towards him.  
He sees a Vaporeon female approaching, offering a greeting in her dialect.

She comes right up to him and gives a friendly lick to his face before settling down beside him.  
One by one the rest of the Vaporeon pod approaches, a few giving him a lick to his face before laying down beside him until William is virtually surrounded by the entire pod.   
Intrigued by their actions, he looks over at Pek who is still sitting by the campfire, his amused look very evident.   
Will gives Pek a questioning glance and speaks to him telepathically as not to disturb the sleeping Vaporeon.

"What is so amusing Pek," he asks? 

Mirth permeates his thoughts as Will waits for an explanation.

"It would appear that you have been accepted as a member of their pod William."   
"Oh! That's a good thing right?"  
"Yes, it is quite an honour but it comes with responsibilities."  


Pek is thoroughly enjoying this conversation way more than he should.

"Like what Pek," Will inquires? knowing the punch line would be forthcoming from this animated Xatu.  
"Well, ... you did notice that many of the females gave you a lick and are the ones presently sleeping closest to you."  
"Yes, so?"  
"In Vaporeon society it indicates that these females are interested in you as a mate and expect you to choose one of them."  
"What!"

Pek chuckles as he quickly retires to the tent to sleep leaving Will with one last thought.

"Good Luck Will, you have quite the decision to make."  
"You could have warned me, you know," Will says, but there is no response from Pek.

* * *


	3. Renewed Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William encounters Ash, Misty, and Brock allowing all to catch up since the wedding. It gives William an opportunity to help Misty get past her fears and tell Ash something that will change their lives. William gets the chance to fulfill a promise to Brock and assist him with his issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please review.

William wakes up the next morning to the gentle lapping of the waves along the shore, the sunrise well underway. He finds himself alone, the Vaporeon pod nowhere to be seen. Sitting up and looking towards the campsite he sees Pek already up and preparing breakfast. He stands and stretches taking a moment to admire the beautiful scene set before him, the sunlight shimmering on the surface of the lake. William rolls up his sleeping bag, and walks over to the tent to stow it. Exiting he greets Pek and sits down by the campfire.

It turns out Pek is a bit of a prankster. Although he is correct that the Vaporeon have accepted him as one of their pod, the licks from the females are more a welcome and do not reflect any requirement to select one of them as a mate. It does however represent their interest in him as one.

Pek hands him a plate of food and utensils. He thanks him, at the same time inquiring about the whereabouts of the pod.

"Where are all the Vaporeon Pek?"  
"They were up early to go hunt for food. I expect they will be back shortly."  


As they eat Pek tells William that they will be returning to their original campsite to wait for several visitors to arrive and while they wait he will have to deal with some of the Pokemon that reside in the forest. Pek as usual is not forthcoming with any actual details of said Pokemon.  


Their breakfast over, Pek and Will start packing up to leave.  
The female Vaporeon Will had saved approaches as they are finishing up, the young male following close behind.  
Leaving Pek to continue packing, William sits down on the sand to speak with them.  
Striding right up to him, she places her webbed paws around his neck and gives him several licks.  
Will can tell by his expression the young male is not at all happy about her actions.  
She pulls back asking him if he can stay.  
As awkward as the situation feels Will sends the young male a telepathic message assuring him that she will come around.

"Let me speak to her. I am sure I can convince her that you would make a great mate."

The young male Vaporeon sits a few feet away and waits as William turns his attention back to the young female. Establishing a telepathic connection to her he attempts to convince her that he is unable to stay and would make a poor choice for a mate.

"I am sorry Vaporeon, my duties as Arbiter require me to travel extensively. Even If I could stay I can't give you what you are looking for. I don't think you need to look very far for a suitable mate," directing his attention to her companion. "I suggest you look to the young male behind you."

She swivels her head to look back at her friend briefly before returning to gaze into the face of the Arbiter.  
Will presents the young males case to her.

"While you laid injured on the beach, he was willing to fight and die to protect you when he thought I was a trainer wanting to capture you. He insisted on coming with us when we wanted to take you to the human pokemon hospital to ensure your safety. In all that time, he has never left your side. I think that alone bodes well to his suitability as a mate. He is young but willing to prove himself to you. All he asks is you give him a chance."

She gives Will a couple of licks before bounding over to her male companion. They speak and nuzzles each other before bounding towards the lake disappearing under the water.  
Will walks back to help Pek finish packing up their gear.  
Pek has been watching from his location noting Will's interaction with the Vaporeon, offering up his comments as he is want to do.

"Will, perhaps you should consider becoming a pokemon mate councillor when your role as Arbiter is complete."

William just rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Is this kind of thing likely to happen again during our travels?"  
"If you involve yourself in their lives, go out of your way to help them, then I would have to say yes."  
"Pokemon are very passionate Will. They are impressed by others who go out of their way to assist them as you did."  
"Well, I could not have done otherwise. It is in my nature to offer assistance where possible." 

Picking up their gear, Will glances back at the lake, before the two travellers head onto the trail leading to their original campsite to wait for their next encounter.  
Pek ensures they leave no trace to protect the secluded lake for the Vaporeon pod.

Arriving at their original campsite, Pek and Will work quickly to setup their tent and get a campfire started.  
Prior to sending Will on his next mission, Pek has him write out a number of notes for their expected visitors some of whom he met the last time he visited the Pokemon World.  
With the preliminary work done, Pek outlines Will's next mission, giving him detailed directions to a location in the forest to wait to be contacted.

"Don't you mean attacked Pek? The Beedrill can be very territorial and are know for their distain for humans encroaching on their territory."  
"It is certainly a possibility Will, but I am confident you will succeed in your negotiations with them."

* * *

Meanwhile a famous trio is returning to Viridian City to pick up a package for Professor Oak. They had been on their way to Cerulean City when they received a call from the Professor about a package.  
Ash given his helpful nature could not say no, especially to the Professor even though they had already passed through Viridian City.

It has been a long days walk back before Ash, Misty and Brock reach the edge of the Viridian forest noted for its bug type pokemon, the bane of one member of their groups existence. Misty is not looking forward to experiencing this forest twice in less than two days.  
The two Pokemon Masters and Gym Leader are at present scouting for a good campsite before it gets dark. As they approach the edge of the forest they spot the faint glow from a camp fire.

"Hey guys there is a camp fire up ahead," extolls Ash. "Perhaps they won't mind us sharing their campsite."

This causes Brock to chortle at the naivety of his long time friend and Pokemon Master.

"I don't know anyone who would not want to share their campsite with two Pokemon Masters if for no other reason than to pick up some tips," chuckles Brock.

Misty clutches Ash's arm tightly as they enter the Viridian forest, ever alert for bug type pokemon.  
The threesome following the light from the campfire arrive about fifteen minutes later only to discover the campsite deserted except for a rather uncommon pokemon.  
Ash's enthusiasm explodes when he sees Pek.

"Misty, Brock, what type of Pokemon is that? It certainly isn't native to the Kanto region."  
"I agree, I believe it is a psychic / flying type native to the Hoenn region," chimes Brock.

Ash quickly takes out his pokedex and points it at the creature.  
With its usual efficiency it tells Ash that this is an Xatu, a Psychic flying type pokemon.  
Pek has never met the chosen one and marvels at his childlike enthusiasm. He makes a telepathic link with all of them welcoming them to the campsite of the Arbiter.

"That is correct Master Ketchum. I am an Xatu, a Psychic flying type. My name is Pek."  
"Master Ketchum, Master Waterflower, and Gym Leader Brock welcome."  
"The Arbiter is off speaking with the Beedrill that inhabit this forest. He will return shortly and has been expecting you. He is excited to see all of you again. He left me these notes to give you." 

Pek walks up to each of them handing them a small envelope with their names clearly printed on them.  
They glance at each other, then at their individual envelopes before offering bewildered looks to the Xatu that presented them.  
Brock ask if Ash has any ideas as to the identity of the trainer.

"Who do we know that has an Xatu, Ash?"  
"No one I can think of Brock. Perhaps who ever it is acquired it recently."

Intrigued Ash is the first to rip open his envelope, opening the card, and reading the enclosed message. 

"Ash I look forward to meeting you face to face this time although you might not recognize me. I never did get to ask you what you thought about being an old man for a week. By the way, Misty has something very important to tell you."

Misty follows suit and stares dumbfounded by the message found within. Her eyes wide in disbelief.

"My Beautiful Waterflower, you are still letting your fear dictate your actions. You should tell Ash, he will be thrilled. Remember what I told you when last we spoke?"  
"Seize the moment my beautiful Waterflower."

Misty gasps, a hand raised to cover her mouth as she reacts to the message contained within. As both Ash and Misty contemplate their messages Brock tentatively opens his envelope to reveal his message.

"Brock I told you before if I ever made it back to the Pokemon World I would help you find love. I am here to make good on that promise"  
"So how did the recipes I gave you work?"  
"You would make an excellent Chef with the proper training, but I believe your path lies elsewhere."

Ash looks up from his note to see Misty still stunned by the contents of her note.  
Since leaving Pallet town, Misty has had something she needs to tell Ash, but is worried how he will react to it.

"Umm Misty, my message says you have something important to tell me."

Misty looks up from her note to stare at the love of her life, then back down at her message. Misty tries to respond but stumbles with her words.  
Ash walks up to her and wraps his arms around his beautiful wife concerned that something is seriously wrong.

"Ash, I..." but before she can finish Ash interjects fearing the worst, a distressed look spreading across his face.  
"Are you sick Misty? You thought I hadn't noticed, but I did."  
"No Ash, I am not sick ... it's nothing like that. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Misty stops and looks down at the message once more before returning to gaze up at her husband. She adds.

"It's just...I'm pregnant. I know we were going to wait a bit longer before starting a family. We have been so careful, I was worried you might be upset."

Ash envelopes Misty in a warm hug before pulling back and planting a sensual kiss on his wife. Gazing lovingly into Misty's face, he expresses his feelings.

"Upset? Why would I be upset? This is fantastic. I am going to be a father."  
"Wow you two, congratulations on the baby news," adds Brock.  
"Thanks Brock," they say almost in unison.

Ash pulls Misty close and plants another passionate kiss on her. His kiss melts away any of her remaining concerns.  
She places a hand behind his head to deepen their kiss.  
When they finally break the lip lock, Misty gazes lovingly at Ash giving him one of her golden smiles.  
Ash caresses her cheek as he beams with happiness at the news.

"So how long have you known?"  
"Not long, I was having some symptoms and confided in your mom. While you and Brock were at the Oak Research Centre speaking to the Professor, your mother drove me to the hospital for some tests to confirm my suspicions. She told me that you would be thrilled, but I was torn on whether to believe her." 

Ash and Misty each with an arm wrapped around the other are basking in the happiness of an addition to their family, turn their attention to Brock inquiring about the contents of his message.  
Misty eyes Brock suspiciously before asking him what his message says.

"So Brock what does your message say?"  
"It says something about keeping a promise and extolls on my excellent culinary skills."

Pek interjects into the conversation suggesting that they setup their tents before it gets dark, while he prepares dinner.  
Taking Pek's advice Ash and Brock setup the tents storing their gear within once completed.  
Ash joins Misty sitting on a log by the campfire to continue discussing their upcoming parenthood.  
Brock offers to assist Pek with the meal.  
Pek readily accepts Brock's help informed by William of his excellent culinary skills.

As they sit down to eat dinner, the discussion revolves around Pek's companion.  
Misty opens the conversation.

"It has to be William," says Misty.  
"I have to agree with Misty," Brock adds. "Based on our messages it couldn't be anyone else but William."  
"But he was very old when I inhabited his body. And that was several years ago now, although ... he did mention I wouldn't recognize him. What do you think that means?"  
"I guess we will find out."

Pek has been quietly listening to the trio's discussion when Ash asks him about his trainer.

"So Pek, this Arbiter you belong to, is his name William?"  
"I do not belong to him Master Ketchum. As I stated before I am his companion and guide on his journey. He is not a trainer nor would he want to be. He feels it is wrong to capture Pokemon."  
"Yes, it is definitely William," adds Misty.

Conversation dissipates as the group enjoys their meal interrupted twenty minutes later by rustling and movement in the underbrush.  
Misty grabs Ash's arm afraid it is some type of creepy Bug Pokemon come to torment her.  
A handsome young man emerges from the forest into the campsite flanked on both sides by two beedrill.  
Not recognizing that it is William, Ash has Pikachu stand ready while Brock, and Misty take out poke balls preparing for a possible battle.  
Pek links telepathically to all three of them assuring them there is no danger, that the man in front of them is the Arbiter.  
Pikachu who stands by Ash ready to respond to his trainer's commands seems puzzled, as the stranger is very familiar. Pikachu realizes why he seems so familiar, bounds over to him and leaps into his arms much to the shock of Ash.  
As Pikachu moves towards him William has to quickly reassure the beedrill that it is not an attack.

Pikachu leaps into Williams arms, the arbiter cradling the electric mouse in a warm hug.

"Hey Pikachu, it is good to see you again."  
"Pika, Pika," responds the electric mouse happy to see him again.

While William scratches between Pikachu's ears he turns to the beedrill, thanking them in their dialect for escorting him safely back to his campsite. His conversation continues for a few minutes before the beedrill turn and disappear back into the forest. Spinning around he beholds his friends stunned expressions.

"Ash, Misty, Brock, it is nice to see all of you again. It's me, William."  
"Umm, I'm sorry but you don't look anything like the William I know," says Ash.

Will does a face plant into his hand remembering the difficulty he had convincing them the last time around.

"Not this again; Am I going to have to jump through all sorts of hoops to convince you of my identity? At least this time Pikachu recognizes me."  
"William, is, ... is it really you, Misty asks?  
"In the flesh so to speak my beautiful Waterflower."

Ash steps forward requesting information to confirm this persons identity.

"I apologize before hand, but if you are William you should be able to tell me your wife's name?"  
"Her name was Jen, Ash. And I never did get to thank you for taking such good care of her while you were masquerading as me."

Ash is stunned, understanding the implication of the phrasing of Will's response.

"Was ... you mean ... ?"  
"Yes, Ash, Jen died six months after I returned to my own body."

Misty quickly gloms on to Will a tearful look in her eyes.

"Oh Will, I am so sorry. That goes double for me Will," adds Ash.  
"Thanks, both of you but Jen passed peacefully surrounded by family and friends. And I had my daughter and granddaughter to help me through my loss."

Brock interjects into the conversation.

"So who's body do you inhabit now," asks Brock?  
"I'm not inhabiting anyones body Brock. This is my body complements of Arceus."  
"But what about your other body," adds Misty, a haunted look covering her face?

"Oh well ... I don't need it anymore Misty. You see ... I died a few months back. My spirit drawn to the Pokemon World thanks to Arceus who provided me with this body."  
"Arceus chose me as the embodiment of a legend that seems well know by the Pokemon I have encountered, not so much by the humans of this world."  
"Professor Oak suggested I speak to Gloria Brown of the Hoenn Pokemon League if I want to know more about this legend. I told the Professor I would look her up when I travel to Hoenn."

"That's Flannery's mother, isn't it Ash."  
"Yes, she is, Mist. Why would you need to find out about this legend? Didn't Arceus explain everything to you?"  
"He did to a point Ash, just not all of it. Before all my talents manifested I witnessed Pek and Arceus arguing about something. Once my talents had taken hold, what I recalled of this argument dealt with whether I should be informed about some aspect of my role."  


Everyone turns to regard Pek who stands resolute on the matter.

"I'm sorry Arbiter, I thought he should tell you about that aspect of your role. Arceus believes that telling you might cloud your judgement and forbade me discussing it."  
"It's ok Pek, I do not expect you go back on your word to Arceus, but you have to understand that I will continue to search for an answer."  
"Do you think that wise Arbiter? Given that Arceus holds your continued existence in this world."  
"It may not be wise, but it is necessary, even if Arceus is right and it affects my judgement. I am willing to live with the consequences."

"But enough of this for now, lets sit down and get reacquainted. The food smells wonderful and I am a bit hungry. I will fill you in on the details durning the meal."

The friends sit down around the campfire, and Will begins telling them his story starting from the moment he returned home.  
He details the happy times, and the sad. When he tells them of Jen's passing, it hits Ash hard as William witnesses tears form and slide down his cheeks.  
Misty holds Ash tight trying to comfort him.  
Will continues with his journey, how his daughter and granddaughter help him through the rough spots caused by Jen's passing.  
He tells them that one of the best times occurred when their wedding invitation arrived. It was delivered by a pokemon.  
His granddaughter came tearing into his living room excited about seeing a real pokemon. She said this pokemon had wings and spoke to her ... telepathically.  
William has an aha moment turning to Pek feeling that this could not have been a coincidence.

"Pek, you delivered Ash and Misty's invitation, didn't you."  
"Yes Arbiter, I did."  
"How did you get it?"  
"I can answer that one Will," says Ash.  
"Misty and I had completed all the invitations but didn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle. On our way to Cerulean City, Arceus appeared requesting your invitation. He assured us you would receive it and that you would be able to attend."  
"Misty hastily wrote out a short note asking you to walk her down the aisle and added it to the invitation."  
"It was certainly a highlight for both myself and my granddaughter. Since the wedding, Amanda has never stopped talking about you two and all the pokemon she met that day. It was wonderful to see her so happy."

After a bit of a lull in the conversation, Will continues his story leading up to his own death and subsequent rebirth on the Pokemon World, his training under Pek's tutelage and the incredible abilities he has been imbued with as the Arbiter. Will details the time when he thought he had killed Pek, reviving him using a technique that he was unaware he possessed.  


If Xatu can display shock Pek exhibited it. He interjects his thoughts into the conversation.

"Arbiter, that is a highly advanced technique that you should not have been able to use. You should have told me about it."  
"I'm sorry Pek but at the time I was terrified I had killed you and relieved that I was able to save your life. I was just glad you were all right and telling you was not high on my list of concerns."  


Pek bows respectively to William before adding.

"Thank you for my life Arbiter."  
"I could not have done otherwise Pek. It was my fault you were seriously injured." 

Once William finishes informing his friends on his last few years, the discussion turns to Ash and Misty's life since the wedding.  
Misty had worked hard acquiring her rank as a Pokemon Master joining Ash at the Indigo Plateau.  
Most of their time, was taken up touring around the Kanto and Johto regions promoting various pokemon events, and giving demonstration battles.  
Any free time was split between the Indigo Plateau and a small home in Pallet town that they purchased about a year back so as not to impose on Ash's mother.  
Delia Ketchum would come to visit her son and daughter-in-law as often as she could at the Indigo Plateau always hinting on how she wants to become a grandmother, so finding out that Misty was pregnant, well lets just say Ash's mother was overjoyed.  
It is getting late when the friends finish catching up so everyone retires to their respective tents to sleep.  
Brock, and William volunteer to clean up all the dishes before retiring, giving William a chance to speak briefly to Brock.

When William finally enters his tent, he finds Pek already asleep at one end of their tent.  
It has been a long day what with the discussions with the beedrill, their dialect difficult to reproduce taxing his vocal cords and resulting in him switching to telepathic communication.  
Will is anticipating a well deserved rest as he slides into his sleeping bag. He drifts off quickly but it is not quite the restful sleep Will expects as his dreams manifest in a rather unexpected way. His dreams are not the typical nightmares as in the past, more sensual, even erotic in nature. In his dream, he becomes embroiled in intense love making with a woman whom he can never quite make out but who seem vaguely familiar. One thing that stands out to him is her striking hair colour. 

The following morning he awakes to the wonderful aromas of breakfast.  
Looking around he is alone in the tent. Getting dressed he emerges from the tent to see everyone sitting around the campfire enjoying breakfast. The conversation stops abruptly as soon as they see him, noticeable smirks on their faces as he approaches.  
Even Pek seems oddly animated in his facial expression.  
Brock is the first to open a conversation as he hands him a plate of food.

"So, how did you sleep Will," Brock asks?  
"Very well, I think."  
"Yes, we know," adds Misty, giving him a lopsided grin.

Misty chuckles heartily as Will turns to look at her gleeful expression. Glancing at the rest of his companions, he begins to wonder what is going on.  
There is a syrupy tone to her words as Misty continues.

"So who were you dreaming about last night William?"

William freezes finally understanding that he must have been very vocal during the night. His face flushes a bright red as he tries to explain.

"I'm sorry everyone. I hope I didn't keep you awake."  
"Not at all, it was very entertaining," quips Brock.

Misty reiterates her question.

"So who is she? Do we know her?"  
"I'm not sure. I only know that in the dream she seems familiar and that she must be from the Pokemon World."  
"Oh, why is that?"  
"Well, because her hair colour is not something that exists naturally on my world."  
"Oh, what colour is it?"

Will lets out a pained sigh before quelling any further discussion on the topic.

"Can we just drop this please? It was just a dream, nothing more."  
"Sure William, we were just curious," adds Ash.  
"Well, If I ever figure out who it is, I will be sure to let you all know, ok?"

They drop their interrogation sensing they have pushed Will a bit too hard.  
With little further conversation, they finish breakfast and start packing to break camp. Once everyone is packed up and ready to go, Ash inquires as to Will's destination.

"Which way are you heading Will?"  
"Pek and I are heading to Viridian City to complete my next assignment."  
"That is where we are headed as well, to pick up a package for Professor Oak."  
"Great, lets get going," Brock adds.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu lead the way as Brock and William follow behind allowing Will to implement his plan to assist Brock with his love life. Brock is resistant to Will's plan but finally he is persuaded to at least try it Will's way. The most difficult part of the whole plan will be cajoling Misty into allowing Brock to enter the Pokemon Centre by himself.

They make good time for Misty's sake emerging from the Viridian forest unscathed by any encounters with bug pokemon.

* * *


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William prepares to make good on his promise to Brock. Misty has serious concerns letting Brock loose on an unsuspecting Pokemon Nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter lays the foundation for many scenarios that become important as the story develops. Please Enjoy and review.

Arriving on the outskirts of Viridian City by late morning Will has an opportunity to speak with Misty regarding his plan to assist Brock.  
Opening the conversation Will tries to ease Misty's fears concerning Brock's freak out on any cute girl he meets.

"Are you nuts Will? He will just terrify Nurse Joy with his stupid pickup lines."  
"I understand your apprehension Misty, but with my telepathic abilities I can keep him in check while monitoring his interaction with Nurse Joy."

She peers up at Will a slight grimace on her face and serious trepidation on allowing what he is suggesting.

"I want to trust you Will, but this is Brock we are talking about. He has never been able to start up a normal conversation with any woman."  
"He deserves a chance Misty. It might be his one opportunity to change."  
"And I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would succeed."

Misty bites her lip as she ponders his proposal, trying to decide if it is even possible for Brock to act normal around a girl he is infatuated with.  
Several minutes pass as Misty reflects on everything Will has done for her before giving William her answer, her mouth set in a hard line.

"Well, ... I suppose I can give him five minutes, but not a second more. After that I'm giving no assurances of what I will do if he so much as ..."  
"Your concern is duly noted Misty and thank you."

Will takes Brock aside asking to allow him to block certain aspects of his memories that trigger his usual antics when it comes to beautiful women.  
He has serious reservations, but eventually concedes to it assured by William that the procedure is reversible.  
Will recognizes that if Brock is successful these antics of his will quickly fade replaced by a more normal response.

The five friends walk up to the Pokemon Centre, four of the five waiting in a small courtyard outside while Brock enters by himself.  
Misty glowers at Brock as he passes through the main doors and enters the building believing this is a terrible mistake.  


The doors slide open and Brock walks up to the counter.  
Nurse Joy is too busy doing other things to notice him approaching her station.  
Looking up and seeing him standing in front of her, she freezes in place unable to focus on anything but him. Her panic sets her heartbeat racing, the muscles in her arms and legs tighten. The colour drains from her face, her lips stretch horizontally knowing she can't do anything to avoid interacting with him.  
Brock remains surprisingly calm as he presents a warm smile realizing for the first time how uncomfortable she seems to be feeling.

"Why have I never realized this before," he wonders?  
"Because you were too busy focussed on their outer beauty to see the signs," Will's voice inside his head says.  
"You're right! I honestly didn't realize it."

Nurse Joy forces a smile almost unable to speak.

"B, ... Brock! How, ... how ... can I help ... you?"

Keeping up his calm demeanour, he begins by saying.

"Nurse Joy, I would just like to say how very sorry I am for all the times I caused you pain."

Nurse Joy blinks, her mouth falling open dumbfounded by Brock's bizarre behaviour, well bizarre for Brock. It takes her a moment or two to recover sufficiently for her to respond her panic starting to subside.

"It's. ... it is all right Brock," unable to come up with anything else.  
"No, it is not all right. I am truly sorry it took me so long to understand what I was doing."

Brock pauses a moment letting out a pained sigh before continuing.

"I know I can never make it up to you but I hope you might consider letting me buy you a coffee or possibly lunch. Please feel free to decline, I would certainly understand after what I have subjected you to over the years."

Brock stands, an agonized look on his face waiting for her response, hoping she might accept his invitation but knowing the chances are slim.  
Joy scrutinizes him suspiciously wondering if this is just a new scheme he has concocted.  


"Why what's in it for me?"  
"All I'm offering is an enjoyable repast, along with pleasant conversation, nothing more."

Brock gives her a sincere look before adding.

"I would like a chance to get to know you better and for you to get to know me, I mean the real me with no strings attached."  
"I'm hoping we can become friends."

As Nurse Joy considers Brock's invitation, Misty rushes into the Pokemon Centre making a beeline for Nurse Joy's station closely followed by Ash, William and Pek. 

"All right Brock, step away from Nurse Joy."

A bit confused seeing Brock's calm demeanour she asks Nurse Joy if Brock is bothering her.

"Nurse Joy, Are you all right?"  
"Actually, I am fine Master Waterflower. Brock and I are having our first real conversation."

Misty's shock leaves the Pokemon Master speechless.  
Looking past Misty, Nurse Joy spies Ash and William approaching.  
A joyous smile spreads across her face welcoming the Pokemon Master and the Arbiter.

"Master Ketchum, William, it is nice to see both of you again."  
"Thank you Nurse Joy."  
"Wait, you know William Nurse Joy," Ash inquires?  
"Yes, he brought in a wild Vaporeon who had been seriously injured and a Gyarados that was abandoned by his trainer."  
  
"That was about two weeks ago Ash," William adds.  
"The Gyarados was attacking a Vaporeon pod inflicting life threatening injuries on one of the pod's members."  
"I couldn't leave her to die. I tried to use the technique I used on Pek but it failed to manifest. With no healing potions I brought her here for treatment."  
"These were wild Vaporeon, how did you get them to agree to it?"  
"Well, it wasn't easy, but luckily I retained the ability to speak in all pokemon dialects. I convinced the pods leader to let me take her."  
"The leader came with me while Pek stayed with the pod as a guarantee I would return."

On hearing our discussion regarding water pokemon, Misty quickly joins the conversation.

"Will is the Vaporeon all right?"  
"Yes, Misty, thanks to Nurse Joy and her staff she was quickly healed and I returned her to her pod."  
"And the Gyarados? What happened to it."  
"I took the Gyarados to Professor Oak who is going to match him with another trainer."

From behind him William hears a familiar voice.  
Turning he sees Miss Amy flying towards him. She wraps her arms around his neck as he catches her in his arms.

"Your back, Your back. Did you find them? Are they safe?"  
"Well, hello again Miss Amy, It is nice to see you too."

Misty smirks giving him a jeering look as she watches William's interaction with the young Kirlia. She interrogates William with a bit of a verbal dig.

"So who is this William, is this the girl in your dream?"  


William rolls his eyes as he glances over his shoulder giving Misty a sardonic smile before giving his verbal retort.

"Come on Misty, don't be crass I'm old enough to be her grandfather."  
"This is Miss Amy. She works with Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Centre. She assisted in calming the wild Vaporeon I brought here for medical care. I promised to find her parents and let them know she is safe."

With a pleading look etched into her face, Misty apologizes for her remark.

"I'm sorry William, my comment was in very poor taste. Please forgive me!"  
"I already have my beautiful Waterflower."

Turning back to view the young Kirlia, he knows he will have to disappoint her.

"I'm sorry Miss Amy but I still have work to do in Kanto, but I will let you know when I am leaving for Hoenn. You do not have to worry, I will find them and give them your message. You have my word on it and I never go back on my word."

Although disappointed, Miss Amy gives him a warm smile and hug before returning to her duties.  
In the interim Nurse Joy retrieves the package Ash has come to pickup for Professor Oak.

"Here is the package Master Ketchum. The Professor really needs it as soon as possible."

Ash with a heartfelt sigh turns to Misty.  


"It looks like we will be late getting to Cerulean City to visit your sisters Mist."  
"It's ok Ash, I'll call Daisy and let her know we are going to be delayed."

William taps Ash on the shoulder offering his assistance.

"Ash, I might be able to help you with this and save you and Misty some time."  
"Oh, how can you help Will."  


Pek presently engrossed in a telepathic conversation with Miss Amy doesn't see the coy look directed at him as William points toward him.

"My trainer Pokemon is always on me to practice my teleporting. I could teleport you and the package to the Professors research facility. We can be back here in a couple of hours instead of days."  
"Awesome Will! When can we leave?"  
"I guess as soon as we check in and get settled."

In the multitude of interruptions Brock has been standing patiently waiting for an answer from Nurse Joy.  
Clearing his throat to get her attention he interjects.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy glances at Brock, her mouth curving into a warm smile.

"Oh Brock, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Brock stands before her in hopeful anticipation of a favourable response.  
Joy plays it coy, not wanting to appear too eager, a finger placed to her lips as she considers his offer. After a momentary pause, that seems like an eternity to Brock, she gives him her answer.

"If you guarantee no more of your antics, I take my lunch at one. You can join me if you wish."

A huge smile spreads across Brock's face as he fights back tears from the euphoria upon realizing he has a date with Nurse Joy.  
Misty eyes the Gym Leader suspiciously standing ready in case Brock reverts to his normal theatrics.  
Speaking to Brock telepathically Will gets him to breath, and calm himself using the techniques he taught him. He then tells him to thank Nurse Joy, then gently take her hand and place a soft kiss on it.

"I look forward to having lunch with you Nurse Joy."

Brock passes with flying colours as his kiss causes a blush to spreads across Joy's cheeks. 

Recovering her poise, Nurse Joy inquires if they require a room for the night.  
Confirming they do she hands out the key to the Master's suite to Ash and Misty, and a second key for Brock and William who decide to share a room.  
  
As Brock and William climb the stairs to the second floor, the magnitude of what just occurred begins to manifest as Brock becomes increasingly nervous never having gotten this far with anyone previously. His angst shows as he recognizes he has no experience when it comes to dating.  
Once they reach their room and stow their gear, Will sits Brock down to discuss what he should do on the date.

"You are moving too fast Brock, you are trying to establish a rapport with Joy. Stop thinking of it as a date, think of it as getting together with a friend for a meal, nothing more. After all you are trying to cultivate a friendship."  
"She wants to get to know you, so be yourself, tell her about who you are, your interests, hobbies, hopes and dreams. Secondly and this is extremely important Brock, ask her about herself, see if there are any common interests. And finally and this is critical, listen, I mean really listen to what she is saying. You won't make a good impression if she thinks you weren't paying attention."  
"If you do all that you will be fine."  
"Now I have to go assist Ash in getting that package to Professor Oak."

William opens the door as Pek arrives at their room. Will moves aside allowing Pek to enter.  
Pek retreats to a corner of the room to rest but not before telling the Arbiter he has another task for him to perform and not to take too long helping the Chosen One.  
Acknowledging his request William closes the door and goes to look for Ash. 

Meanwhile Misty decides to take a short nap before placing a call to Daisy.  
Ash sits on the bed gazing lovingly at her. He strokes her cheek eliciting a beautiful smile before leaning down to give his wife a soft kiss.  


"Say hello to your sisters for me."  
"I will. Tell Professor Oak I say hi."  
"Will do. If Will can pull this off, we should be back in a couple of hours."

Just then a knock is heard at their door. Ash glances at the door before getting up and opening it.  
"Ready to go," William asks?  
"Yes, just let me grab the package."

Grabbing the package off the dresser, Ash closes the door but not before blowing a kiss to Misty who reaches out to snag it.  
Ash and William blink out of the hallway teleporting to Professor Oak's research facility, materializing just outside the front entrance of the research lab.  
William is rather pleased with himself seeing his focus and control have improved.  
Ash is up the stairs in a flash and knocking on the door.  
Several minutes pass before Professor Oak himself opens the door.

"Ash, ..."  
The Professor, a quizzical look on his face pauses momentarily on seeing Ash's companion.  
"William ... it is good to see you both. Please come in."

They follow the Professor through the lobby and waiting room into the main lab. Ash sets the package on the counter.

"Here's the package you wanted Professor."  
"You made good time Ash, how did you get here so quickly?"  
"You can thank William for that Professor. He teleported us from Viridian City."

The Professor glances at William a look of incredulity on his face.

"I had no idea you were capable of that William."  
"Neither was I Professor, not initially anyway."  
"As Arbiter, I have been gifted with an amazing array of abilities. It has taken months of training to learn how to use and control them effectively."  
"Among my abilities, I can speak in all Pokemon dialects, teleport, hear and feel others thoughts and emotions like most psychic type pokemon. I appear to be immune to psychic attacks, and if I had to guess, other types of attacks as well. Mastering many of these abilities has been difficult but I have a good trainer."

Ash chuckles knowing of whom William speaks, and eliciting a quizzical look from the Professor.

"A trainer you say? Would I know him?"  
"Unlikely Professor, my trainer is not human, he is a Pokemon assigned to me by Arceus himself."  
"I know it sounds weird Professor, a Pokemon training a human, but Pek, an Xatu is an excellent trainer."  
"That is fascinating William. I would be interested in speaking to you and Pek about your experiences."  
"Another time Professor, right now I have to get Ash back to Viridian City."  
"Of course, Oh before I forget I have something for you William."

The Professor goes over to a desk pulling out what looks like a pokedex.

"Here is an updated pokedex. It includes a detailed contact list of researchers from all regions, emergency numbers, along with information I have collected on this Arbiter legend. I have also issued you a research licence allowing you to have pokemon and assist you in your endeavours."  
"Thank you Professor, that is very kind."

Saying their goodbyes, Ash and William walk out of the Oak Research facility followed closely by the facility's namesake so he can observe William's teleportation abilities.  
With a final friendly wave to the Professor, Ash and William teleport away returning to Viridian City.

* * *

Waking from her nap, Misty goes down to the lobby to use one of the Vid phones.  
Dialling the number of the Cerulean City Gym, the phone rings only twice before Daisy picks up.

"Cerulean City Gym, Daisy Waterflower speaking, If you want to book a battle time ..."  
"Hey Daisy."  
Recognizing her little sister's voice she quickly turns on the vid screen.The screen flickers to life revealing the caller.

"Misty, nice to hear from you little sis. So when are you and Ash going to get here?"  
"Hey Daisy, we have been delayed. We were almost to Pewter City when Ash got a call from Professor Oak. He needed Ash to pick up a special package in Viridian City and bring it to his research facility."  
"The delay might not be that long though. We bumped into an old friend on the way back who might be able to help us get back on schedule."

Daisy's whole face lights up with keen interest.

"So who is it? Do I know him? And is he cute?"  
"Daisy! What makes you think it's a guy?"  
"Well, for one, I had a fifty percent chance of like being right. Secondly your casual manner of speaking about this person made me think it must be a guy."

Misty smirks amazed at her sister's ability to read her.

"So Am I right," Daisy asks?  
"Yes, you are right. You don't know him but you may have met him briefly. He was at my wedding. I doubt if you will recognize him though. He looks very different."  
"O...kay, Don't take this the wrong way little sis, but that is like very weird."  
"I know, but even Ash and I didn't recognize him at first. I'll explain when we get there."  
"Now I am intrigued. So come on Misty give me some details."  
"Well, his name is William and yes he is very handsome. He is at least six foot two, brown hair with sparkling blue eyes."  
"Thats high praise coming from you little sis since you married that hunk of a husband."  
"Daisy!" Misty cheeks rapidly turn pink at her sister's comment about Ash.  
"Sorry Misty, you're just so easy to embarrass. It's adorable."

Batting her lashes and giving Misty a seductive smile, Daisy asks.

"So is he looking for a girlfriend?"

Misty rolls her eyes at her sister trying to garner a favourable introduction to William. She pauses a moment to regain her composure, changing the subject by ignoring her question and asking one of her own.

"Anything new happening at the Gym?"  
"The usual Gym battles. I'm getting pretty good. You would be proud."  
"I mean how are Violet and Lily."  
"They're both fine, although ... Violet is acting a little strange lately."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Lily and I awoke to some rather amorous noises coming from Violet's room the other night. We thought she had snuck a new boyfriend into her room, but when we knocked on her door, and it didn't stop, we walked in thinking we would catch her in the act."  
"The weird thing is she was the only one there. She was like totally asleep and having one heck of an erotic dream."

Recognition dawns on her face as Misty lets out an animated gasp catching Daisy by surprise.

"Okay Misty what was that all about? You know something don't you?"  
"No, it's ... nothing, just that our friend William had a similar type of erotic dream the other night. We teased him about it and he became very defensive so we didn't press him for details."  
"Oh you think that they are dream lovers?"  
"Perhaps, I don't know. It may be just a coincidence."  
"Will he be coming with you and Ash to Cerulean City?"  
"I'm not sure Daisy. I don't know where he is headed next."  
"Keep me informed, I've got to go prepare for a pokemon battle."  
"Will do, see you soon."

The vid screen goes blank as the call ends.  
Misty sits back in her seat pondering the possibility that Violet and Will's dreams are somehow intertwined. These thoughts are pushed to the back of her mind as she observes Brock entering the lobby and approaching the front desk to speak to Nurse Joy.  
Although William had given his assurances she stands ready to pounce on Brock to pull him away from his latest victim.  
Her expression hardens as she waits in anticipation.  
Misty is left stupefied as Brock greets Nurse Joy in a calm and courteous manner.  
Offering Joy his arm she accepts and both walk out of the Pokemon Centre arm in arm. 

Misty watches Brock's interaction with Nurse Joy in profound disbelief, her train of thought interrupted when Ash and William materialize near the front desk. She walks briskly over to Ash wrapping him in a warm hug.  
Looking up at William, Misty asks about where he is heading on his journey. 

"So what are your plans William? Any idea where you are headed next?"  
"I know I will be here for a least another day, after that I will find out from Pek where we go next. What about you two?"  
"I think Misty and I will stay here overnight, then continue our trip to Cerulean City," adds Ash.  
"Hey, if you don't mind staying an extra day, I should be able to get you back on schedule by teleporting you at least part way there."

The two Pokemon Masters discuss William's proposal.

"I suppose we could stage a few pokemon battle demonstrations at the Pokemon Centre. What do you think Mist?"  
"Yes, I'd like that Ash. Anything that might get us around the Viridian forest is fine by me."  
"Anything for my beautiful wife," adds Ash. "Well, if you two will excuse me, my trainer informs me that I have several urgent tasks to complete. I'll catch both of you later."  


William teleports away to get the details of his next assignment.

* * *

Brock and Nurse Joy walk leisurely down a busy promenade enjoying the warm sunny day.  
The restaurant is actually a small cafe that offers a variety of light fare for the lunch crowd in the city.  
They enter taking a table by a window so they can observe the comings and goings of people on the street.   
Brock pulling out a chair for Joy, she sits down thanking him for his courtesy.  
He takes the chair opposite her just as the waiter arrives with the menu.  
Perusing the menu, they both decide on a simple sandwich and salad combo.

Joy opens the conversation as they enjoy their lunch asking him to tell her about himself.  
Brock is extremely nervous but remembering the calming techniques Will taught him he overcomes his initial fears. He begins by telling her about his family, his large brood of siblings, who he was charged with taking care of while his father was away. He mentions his prowess in the kitchen hoping that he might prepare dinner for her sometime.  
From there the conversation turns to his work on developing his own lines of pokemon food, selling to breeders, researchers, and trainers alike. 

"My pokemon food has been well received in the Kanto Region and I am hoping to expand into other regions in the near future."

He goes on to tell Joy about his desire to become a pokemon doctor and possibly open his own breeding centre.  
Joy's eyes sparkle with interest when she hears about his goal to become a pokemon doctor.  
Once Brock finishes, Joy offers up a bit about her life as a Pokemon Nurse, how she loves her job and couldn't imagine doing anything else.  
She tells him about her volunteer work in the city including her work at a Pokemon breeding centre not far from the Pokemon Centre.

So caught up in their conversation the time seems to have flown by. Joy realizes that she has to get back.   
Brock calls the waiter over and pays for their meals adding a generous tip.  
  
As they walk back to the Pokemon Centre, Joy turns to Brock expressing her enjoyment of their time together.

"I never thought I would say this Brock, but I enjoyed our time together."  
"Thank you for joining me for lunch. I had a very nice time. I usually have to eat by myself and it was very pleasant to have some company. Perhaps we can do this again sometime."  


Brock fights back tears overjoyed at the opportunity to see Joy again. It takes everything he has learned from Will to compose himself before responding.

"I ... I would like that as well Nurse Joy."

She pauses for a moment trying to decide whether she should mention a potential opportunity that might interest him.

"I had no idea you wanted to become a Pokemon doctor Brock. You remember I mentioned how I help out at a breeding centre in the city."  
"Of Course."  
"Well, the Pokemon Doctor who runs it has been searching for an apprentice for months to take over from him. He is getting up in years and wants to retire. If you are interested I could introduce you. You could see if it is a good fit?"  
"I would certainly be interested in speaking to him. Thank you Nurse Joy."

Arriving at the Pokemon Centre, Nurse Joy moves behind the counter, grabs a pen and a slip of paper, and writes down the name of the doctor and the address of the Breeding Centre.  
Handing it to Brock, she says.

"Turn right as you exit the Pokemon Centre. It is only a few blocks down. You can't miss it. He should be finished his rounds by now. Tell him I sent you."

Brock is ecstatic taking Joy's hand and planting a kiss on it before barreling out of the Pokemon Centre. Brock leaves so quickly he fails to see the blush crawling across Joy's cheeks. She stands lost in thought about the last few hours, never thinking she could possibly enjoy his company.

* * *


End file.
